Just One Kiss
by WithOneVoice
Summary: Pyrrha learns how one kiss can change her world


The sun broke through the curtains of Team JNPR's room, waking Pyrrha Nikos from her blissful sleep. She rubbed the sand from her eyes before cuddling into the warm form next to her, the long arms of her boyfriend still wrapped around her. She tried to shift out of his grasp without waking him, but just like every morning, her actions managed to wake him up as well. The blond opened his eyes, still clearly unaware of his surroundings, and mumbled something that vaguely resembled 'Morning, Pyrrha'.

The redhead giggled lightly at his failure to speak. "Good morning, Jaune," she said happily, leaning over to kiss him lightly before going into the bathroom to shower. And, just like every morning, she knew he'd be asleep again before she got out. Despite his improvements as a fighter, he still wasn't a morning person, preferring to sleep as late as he could. However, the two of them had managed to settle into an easy rhythm over the past few months, with Pyrrha waking up early to train and then waking him up once she got back. It was a nice compromise – he got to get some extra sleep, and she got to spend some time with him before Ren and Nora woke up.

As the hot water cascaded down her back, Pyrrha thought back over the four months that had led to this morning. It had all started at the dance, when she had confessed to him that he was the first person to ever treat her like a normal girl, and not like a celebrity. When he left, she was sure she had scared him away, and spent the next minutes wallowing in doubt of whether she should have told him. Yet all of that was washed away when he reappeared, wearing what could only be described as the girliest dress she had ever seen. He whisked her away to the dance floor and the two of them danced until they were ready to faint. She never did learn who exactly taught him to dance like that. However, the night was coming to a close, and Pyrrha knew that after this chance, there was a good chance Jaune would go back to just being her friend, and nothing more. So, she gathered all of her courage, strength, and spirit, and she kissed him – in front of the entire school.

Of course, it was Jaune, and nothing was quite that simple. It took her another three days to convince him that no, she hadn't been paid to do that, and yes, she was actually interested in him. It helped that half the school already assumed they were dating after the kiss, so there were no awkward explanations of how they ended up together. If Pyrrha was being perfectly honest, she would have liked a more storybook way – she had always imagined Jaune would be the one to ask her – but the months that followed more than made up for that.

Their first date was magnificent, a moonlit dinner on the balcony of the Château, one of the most exclusive restaurants in Vale. According to Jaune, Weiss had been kind enough to use her influence to get them a last minute reservation. According to Weiss, Jaune had begged her for a week straight before she finally gave in. Regardless of whose account was true (Weiss'), the dinner had been fantastic, and for once Jaune was able to make it through a night without being overtaken by his nervousness. All in all, she got her storybook beginning.

Since that night, she had gotten to experience so many new things. One of her favorites was the weekly Ballroom dancing Jaune took her to. Apparently, there was a theatre his parents would take him and his sisters to when they were all younger, and it was where he first learned to dance. The people there were friendly to her, and actually spoke to her like an equal. Perhaps it was because of how unpracticed she was at dancing, but for once, it felt good to not be the best at something. However, that wasn't what made it her favorite. No, what made it special for her was the look of confidence Jaune wore when he danced with her. On the battlefield he was her leader, but on the dance floor, he was her prince. Every step, every motion was led by him, and he guided her effortlessly through the music. Truly, she had been blessed.

As the last of the water dripped out of the showerhead, Pyrrha quickly dried off and changed into her armor. It was a Saturday, meaning that she had a few hours of solo work before she met up with her sparring partner for the week. Since the start of their second year, she had been rotating training with each member of their friend group. This week, she was paired with Sun Wukong. Although the boy at first glance seemed like he wouldn't take the fight seriously, she was pleasantly surprised to find that he was a rather fierce competitor. Further, his sporadic attacks and quick movements meant that diverting his strikes was a refreshing challenge she rarely found at Beacon. Ruby and Weiss could both surpass him in quickness, but she had learned both of their styles rather quickly. The Vaccuon, on the other hand, seemed to move randomly, without any thought to his moves. Alas, that fight would come later. Now, she had to wake up her leader.

"Jaune," she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Five minutes, mom," he grumbled back.

Pyrrha giggled at the thought of being in his family, before immediately blushing once she realized which part of the family that would make her. "Jaune, you have to get up," she tried a little louder.

This time, Jaune refused to answer, pulling the covers tightly around himself like a cocoon.

"Fine," she replied. "But don't say I didn't warn you." She grasped the edge of his sheets, and gave a sharp tug. The covers, along with the boy wrapped inside, slipped off the bed and landed on the floor with a thump.

"I'm up!" he exclaimed, trying to jump to his feet, but instead getting more tangled in his sheets. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally glanced up at her. "Can I get a hand?" he asked.

"Certainly," she laughed, bending down to rescue her boyfriend from the clutches of his linens. Once he was free, she helped him to his feet and dusted off his back.

"You're the worst," he complained.

"Well, I did warn you," she said gleefully.

Jaune gave a 'hmph' and crossed his arms.

"Would a kiss make it better?" she asked teasingly.

He considered it for a moment. "Make it two."

"Two it is," she answered. "Two for my brave knight who conquered the mighty bedspread!" Her partner batted her shoulder before pulling her close and bringing his lips to hers. She loved this part more than anything. The warmth of his arms around her, the strength of his muscles, the smell of fish on his breath – wait… fish?

She quickly pushed him away and glared at him accusingly. "Jaune, you ate the leftover fish last night, didn't you!"

"Wha – no- I would never!" he answered. "Such baseless claims are an affront to my honor as an Arc."

"Oh really?" she teased. "Then why does your breath taste like Salmon?"

He froze. "Well, you know, I… Nora ate some too!"

Just then, the Hammer Maiden burst through the door. "You can't prove anything!" she yelled.

"Nora, were you listening to us?" Jaune asked.

"No, but my Nora senses were tingling, and that means someone just accused me of something! So which one was it? Was it the Pancakes? Cause that was all Ren. Or was it the Sap? Because that one was an Ursa Major that snuck on to campus and stole all of it."

Jaune glanced at his partner. "Did she just say an Ursa Major snuck onto campus and stole her sap?"

Pyrrha just shrugged. "Nora."

"Can't argue with that logic," he replied.

She giggled once again before leaning into him. "Go wash up and get ready. If you're fast, we might just have time to pick up where we left off."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of her day went by quickly. The training itself had become routine at this point. Nearly a decade of training had ensured that she knew exactly what to work out and how long to do it for. Normally, Yang would be joining her for the morning workout, but today was the day the brawler refused to participate in: Plyometrics. To be fair, Pyrrha could understand her reluctance. Yang was a power fighter, and as such, she had little need to focus on flexibility and fancy movements. Why waste energy dodging around an obstacle when you can just plow right through?

Of course, that didn't mean she necessarily approved of that way of thinking. She even had tried to convince Nora to join her on these days, but apparently Saturday's were "Ren days". She had approached the boy about changing her schedule to fit Nora's, but he advised her that "Ren day" would probably switch to whatever day she chose. If there was one consolation, it was her partner. Although he wasn't quite at her level of training yet, she was eagerly awaiting for him to reach the point where they could actually train together, rather than just having her teach him.

In the time since he had accepted her offer of help, Jaune had improved immensely. He still was far from the level of Weiss and Blake, but his sword technique had gotten better, and he could now handle each member of team CRDL, as well as more than half of their combat class. For someone who entered in with no previous experience, he was one of the fastest learners she had ever met. A beeping interrupted her thoughts. Her alarm was blaring, signaling that it was time to wrap up her workout and head to the sparring area.

When she entered the ring, she noticed Sun was already there, his shirt unbuttoned, of course. "So, you ready to rock?" he asked.

"I am. I take it we are using the standard rules?"

"You got it. First to hit 25% aura or get pinned loses. No arm bars or chokeholds."

Pyrrha nodded, readying into her stance. This was her element. Maybe she couldn't dance or talk to people well, but Pyrrha Nikos knew how to fight. She watched as he settled as well, the two locking eyes for a moment. The fight had begun.

She acted first, shifting her sword into its rifle form and firing off three shots, which Sun easily rolled under before moving in to close the gap. She shifted back into a sword before setting her feet for close combat. A second later, the blond was upon her, and his flurry of attacks began. She diverted with her shield everything she could, and the rest she parried with her blade. He moved to duck below her defenses, but she anticipated the move, driving her knee up to force the boy back. The two separated briefly, before she moved in.

Their battle continued for a few seconds before she saw an opening – Sun had overextended to try and bat her shield away, and she capitalized by driving her sword into his left side. While the force was mostly mitigated by his aura, the strike left him open and forced him to disengage and reset his stance. They circled each other before he paused, bringing his hands together. She was puzzled for a second, but she remembered his semblance just in time to dive out of the way of a clone. She took the opening to shift into javelin form and send a strike towards his head. Sun recovered just enough to send one of his gunchucks into her wrist – hardly more than a glancing blow, but it was enough to send the javelin past his head. However, she spun with the force and used her momentum to backhand him with her shield, knocking him away.

She took the brief respite to check their aura levels. 97% to 83%, in her favor. Sun reengaged, this time doing his best to drive her back. His constant motion always impressed her. Despite his wild movements, he never got in his own way, and it proved advantageous as she was forced to take a step back. He quickly noticed her balance had shifted, and smacked the side of her blade with one of his gunchucks, knocking it out of position. Unfortunately for him, Pyrrha was far from a one trick pony. She released her hold on the sword and dropped almost down to one knee, before sweeping her now free arm to catch the back of his leg. The quick motion surprised him, and he let go of his weapons to grab the first thing he saw, which in this case Pyrrha was.

However, Sun was not a grappler. And unfortunately for him, grappling was the first thing Pyrrha learned, long before she learned to hold a sword. The Spartan twisted in the air, slamming Sun down on the mat before using him to cushion her fall. She quickly pinned him down, using her weight to prevent him from reaching his weapons.

She smirked down at him. "Well, it appears this one is my win." Both of them were panting, adrenaline coursing through their veins. It had been a while since she had a fight that ended like this.

"You win, huh?" Sun taunted. "So, what's the prize?" He was so close. She was practically straddling him, her face inches from his.

She leaned down closer. "That's the big question, isn't it?" Closer, now. She could feel his breath on her face, feel his heart beating through his chest. Closer.

Their lips met.

It wasn't a passionate kiss at first, but it quickly became one. He was aggressive, that much was true. Skilled, as well. It was so much different than when she kissed Ja – JAUNE!

Pyrrha practically leapt off of Sun, clasping her hand over her mouth. What had she just done?

"Pyrrha?" a small voice asked. She looked down to Sun, but his gaze was off to the side, over to the entrance, where… no. no, please no.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked again. "I don't… I don't understand, I thought…"

"Jaune, wait, I can explain," she began, only to hesitate when she saw the tears begin to form in her boyfriend's eyes.

"I… I have to go," she stammered out before turning and running out the door. Pyrrha stared hopelessly, too shocked to even move.

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you all thought this was gonna be a happy story. Sorry folks, this isn't that kind of story.**

 **Jokes aside, there are a few things I really do have to address.**

 **EDIT: There seems to be some confusion here of people thinking this is some fetish-satisfying cheating fic. That's not the case. The first chapter only exists to set up for a larger progression of the development of team JNPR after this.**

 **Also, I wanted to address a big concern I've seen in the reviews. I'm not trying to say that Pyrrha's a slut, or that she doesn't love Jaune. While it may be nice to believe that if two people love each other, cheating will never happen, that's unfortunately not true. It happens a lot, especially in today's society. There's a lot of reasons for why people cheat, none of which are justifiable in my opinion. That being said, it's often more complicated than "Oh, she doesn't love him so that's why she cheated."**

 **Thanks for listening.**

 **First, for those of you who came to this story hoping for an update on Anger Management, fret not, that story is still going, and I have no intentions of cancelling it. However, there is one thing I want to address, that I will also be including in the Note for the next chapter of AM.**

 **Writing is not something that comes naturally to me. Often, I'll write half a chapter, and then two days later absolutely hate it. A part of this is that where I'm at mentally plays a big part in what kind of story I write. So, usually when I'm able to finish an entire chapter, it's because I sat down and wrote it all in one sitting, rather than giving myself time to doubt it. And given that I'm still going through college, most of the time that means I'm writing until around 4 AM.**

 **I'm not saying this to try and get sympathy or something like that, I just wanted to explain why it is these stories update so sporadically. I enjoy writing, and hopefully will continue doing so for a long time. However, it's very draining for me to try and churn out chapters on a set schedule, which is why I have decided to stop trying to give timetables for the next chapter. It will come out as soon as I finish writing it.**

 **Anyways, now that this is officially a little ray of sunshine, as always, leave a review, let me know what you think! I love hearing all of your inputs, and it helps me improve as an author to hear about different things I can work on.**

 **I've been WithOneVoice, and you've been wonderful, Reader.**


End file.
